Caution to the Wind
by Hello000
Summary: Rose knew one day she'd get her life in order, yet its taken her years and all her friends have already established careers and relationships, including best friend Scorpius. Just because her heart now knows he's the guy, doesn't mean she has the right to claim. Mix together history, crazy friends, media attention, a too good to be true girlfriend, and you might as well throw...


YES, you're all probably ready to kill me. I know! But my mind just won't settle and I've figured out why. I NEED Scorpius and Rose. I can't write a full on novel when they aren't my center heap of drama. So this is most definitely the final product. It'll have the James/Albus story line from Full circle but it's all about Rose and Scorpius. Summer vacation is right around the corner people. So I won't be putting back up the rest of my stories until then. They will be back up just bear with me please. I'm really excited about it because i've really missed these two and I've got some great ideas for this story. So please enjoy and please...please...please review. Even if its negative like "what the hell are you thinking?" I'll take it and work from it! So here we go...Caution to the Wind...

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"_I'm not like you though," she argued somberly. _

_ "What does that mean?" _

_ Rose Weasley looked up with a heavy sigh and smiled lightly at the scene before her. A pudgy baby with a tuff of black hair was struggling on his feet as his mother held his wrists delicately. He was only six months old, not even close to any real chance of walking. He had a big gummy smile on his face and his chocolate brown eyes were sparkling like crazy as his mother scrunched up her face for his amusement. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, and Zander's soft giggles were music to her ears as he bounced up and down excitedly. Kylie laughed too, before scooping him up and squishing him against her in a loving embrace. It was crazy how good of a Mum she was. At just nineteen it was literally insane, but Kylie had always been a go-getter; always knowing what she wanted right from the get-go. _

_"This," Rose emphasized with a whimper as she blatantly pointed around the well kept apartment. It was a small two bedroom flat, but there wasn't much needed for a pair of newlyweds and a baby. "You're barely nineteen and look at all you've got, Ky…a decent job, a loving husband, a gorgeous kid…a well kept home. You're set for life!" _

_ Kylie Longbottom-Potter let out a loud laugh as she stood up from the floor with her son. She placed Zander in his playpen with a bunch of his toys, before turning around to face her best friend with her hands on her hips. "Rose Weasley, let's just get one thing straight. Me," she stated, poking herself in the chest, "I'm not normal. You, my friend, are normal." _

_ "This has nothing to do with normalcy, Ky." Rose let out an aggravated growl as she tossed her quill onto the coffee table and ran a frustrated hand through her burgundy locks. Kylie was looking at her strangely, with her head cocked to one side, trying to figure out when her best friend had exactly gone crazy. "This is about actually knowing where my life is going…this is about being the Rose Weasley everyone thought I was going to be someday." _

_ "You're not Hermione Granger, Rosie…you're Rose Weasley, a unique individual." _

_ "Not much in the mood for a pep talk, mate." _

_ "Well too bad," Kylie said rolling her perfect brown eyes. "You're going to get one." _

_ Rose didn't bother switching her gaze to her longtime best friend who was suddenly pulling her into a much needed embrace. She instead kept her gaze on the large picture hanging above the grate. It was nowhere near professional, but it was perfect on all levels. It was taken only a few weeks ago when Zander had first turned six months. It was in the Burrows' backyard and the small family had just been playing with their son in soft grass when Albus ran up to take the picture. The smile on Kylie's face was breathtaking as she watched her son giggle at the flash of the camera, but Rose couldn't help the tug in her heart as she took in the face of her cousin James Potter. He seemed mesmerized by the image before him, almost awestruck – like he couldn't believe this amazing creature was his creation. _

_ "We graduated Hogwarts two years ago, Kylie…" _

_ "I know." _

_ "Albus and Louis are living out their dreams, you're working at the Ministry and are an amazing Mum, Scorp's traveling the world, and I'm just…" she trailed off not really knowing, like with so many other things in her life, where this was exactly going. _

_She had entered Hogwarts as the daughter of Hogwarts legends. She was supposed to take after her Mum and be the smartest of witches, make Head Girl and basically rule the world…even Head Girl she hadn't managed. She had taken several NEWTS only because she didn't exactly know what she would need and what she wouldn't. All her friends knew exactly where the wanted to be after graduation…in ten years. She could barely see beyond the next day. Maybe it was because of the pressure, maybe it was because she was just an indecisive person, but whatever the case was, it was really starting to chip away at her. All these random jobs while people around her established careers and families…not good. _

"_You wanna know something," Kylie spoke softly as she hugged her tighter. _

_ Rose finally gave in and turned to face her friend with a small smile. "What?" _

_ Kylie grinned, her heart shaped Longbottom features coming to life. "I think, my little Rosie, that my best mate is going to be on top of the world someday. That all her quirky charms of being indecisive, a hopeless romantic, and just an all around good person…are just gonna magically combine and turn into something extraordinary." Rose just rolled her eyes, causing Kylie to scoff. "You mark my words, Rose Weasley, I'm right and when you start raking in those galleons…me and Zander get at least fifty percent…if not seventy-five, ain't that right, Baba?" _

_ A genuine smile formed on her lips as her nephew let out a giggle; clapping his gummy hands together like he knew exactly what they were talking about. Rose let out a long breath and walked over to the playpen to pull him out. He was easily excited, kicking his legs until he was securely in his Aunt's arms. "If I make it even half as big as your Mummy says Zany, that's one chocolate ice - cream cone a week…, deal?" _

_ He just giggled in response. Rose gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before facing her best friend again. All Kylie did was give her a subtle wink before getting up from the couch to go about her regular chores. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*Four Years Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

She was certain her eyes were playing tricks on her. Rose Weasley let her long burgundy hair fall infront of her face as she slowly sipped her ice-tea. She titled hair chair back just slightly and tried to be discrete as possible as she took a look at the ample amount of merchandise the young group of girls had sitting by their feet. They had to have been taking a break from their school shopping since September first was just around the corner, but it wasn't the spell books and quills that were grabbing her attention. It was the novel with the midnight blue cover that seemed to be sitting on top of each of the piles that had her completely gobsmacked. Had they actually purchased it? Had they actually spent money on it while they were spending money on everything else? Surely they would've much rather have gotten a nice pair of robes or even an ice-cream sundae?

"Well I most certainly hate you all." A girl with a very prominent scowl on her face dejectedly tossed herself into the remaining empty seat. The other three sniggered, but she didn't find it very funny. "SOLD OUT!" She yelled, smacking her hands onto the table. "There wasn't even one bloody-copy left!"

"Well…like they say, early-bird gets the worm," her blond friend giggled as she, to Rose's utter surprise, lifted up the midnight blue novel. She teasingly waved it infront of friend's pouting face before hugging it close to her chest. "Don't worry…I'll tell you who she ends up with."

"Oh no you won't, Trish! You guys didn't grab me a copy while you had the chance…so you're band from uttering even a syllable about it until I've finished it for myself!"

"What?!"

"Fat chance!"

"Are you bloody insane?!"

The pouting girl just looked the other way with her arms crossed as her friends looked longingly between each other and the book in their hands. Rose found her heart beating uncontrollably. Surely she was hearing this wrong. It couldn't possibly be sold out; these girls couldn't possibly be arguing over that book…it just didn't make any sense. Her hands reached over to the bag sitting on the adjacent seat, pulling out her own copy of the midnight blue novel. The word Serendipity was written across the top in elegant gold script and the black outline of a man and woman were walking off the cover in opposite directions on the bottom of the page. It was the text in the middle of the starry sky background that she touched with trembling hands though…silently reading her own name. No way…there was just no way.

"Umm-excuse me…uh-is it supposed to be good?" She spoke up loudly as her long hair kept her face hidden. She didn't know if they even looked in her direction, but one of them spoke up none the less.

"You mean the novel? Serendipity?"

"Uh-yeah."

"Oh-my…did you read the first two chapters in the Morning Prophet two weeks ago?" Another spoke up. "It's a real talent to be able to draw someone in with just an introduction. I can't wait to see what happens next! Did you get yourself a copy…because the bookstores were total chaos! Sold out in bloody minutes!"

A large scoff could be heard and Rose was certain it was the girl who unfortunately slept in. She gripped the book tighter, still certain that this must have been a dream, and that the girls knew exactly who she was and were just choosing to mess with her.

"We were all supposed to read it together when we got onto the Express…but someone's too lazy to get her sorry arse out of bed at a reasonable hour!"

Her palms began to sweat as she pictured a group of giggling girls sharing a compartment and reading the words aloud. Her words. Words that had been only inside her head until recently. People were probably reading them at this exact moment. Colin, Isabel, and Liam weren't just her imagination anymore. People were bringing them to life, giving them voices, and creating a whole new persona for them. She couldn't believe it; she just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Taking a few slow breaths, Rose got up from her table and walked over to theirs. Without saying a single word she held out her own copy to the girl who was still scowling at her friends. They all looked shocked, looking at her as if she had just committed murder infront of their eyes. "I-I…can't. You'll never find another copy." She resisted, shaking her brown bob.

Rose let out a small smile and just placed it on the table infront of her. "It's okay, trust me I will, and besides," she said shrugging her shoulders and readjusting her bag, "some of my best Hogwarts memories were are of the train rides back and forth…I'd hate to ruin a potential good one for you guys."

"At least let me give you the money," she protested, but Rose just shook her head again.

"Really, it's okay…just enjoy."

She gave them all a small wink and wave before making her way up the cobbled path of Diagon Alley. Every woman she passed on her way to the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be holding a copy of the novel. Soon the anxiety just turned into excitement as she heard some of the excited chatter about her novel reach her ears. This was just insane. Sold out! Sold out! She was still in a bubble of euphoria as she entered the crowded Leaky Cauldron during its lunch rush. There was something important she needed to take care of and that required one very handsome individual.

Aunt Hannah was at the bar talking to several customers when Rose approached it. The always smiling beautiful woman gave her an energetic wave before pointing to a booth on the side of the room. Rose just gave her a thumbs up before heading over, a large smile plastering her face as she slid into the opposite seat. Infront of her sat the cutest kid she had ever laid her eyes on. His trade mark Potter hair was all over the place as usual, and his chocolate brown eyes were scrunched up in concentration as he colored in a baby dragon. "Hey buddy!"

The boy looked up startled, but happiness stretched across his face when he saw who it was. "Aunt Rosie! What're you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" She exclaimed poking his nose, which he laughed at. "Its Sunday afternoon, buddy…me and you have a little tradition, don't we?"

"Ice-cream!"

Rose laughed. "You got that right. Now c'mon, then I gotta get you back to your Dad. Go say bye to your grandma first, though." The little kid shuffled out of his seat and ran over to the bar where Hannah was crouched down waiting for him. Rose watched her hug him with a heavy heart as memories of Kylie swam across her mind. If there were two genuinely good people in this world, it was her Aunt Hannah and Uncle Neville, hearts of pure gold and just full of love for all man-kind despite all the cruelty they'd seen in the world. The grief of losing a child should've never come their way.

Shaking the morbid thoughts out of her head, Rose leaned over to grab all of Zander's stuff and place it in his little backpack. She was mid way between putting away his drawings of the day when a particular one caught her attention. Turning to see that he was still talking to his grandma, Rose folded it up and placed it in her own bag before zipping up his. She walked over to them, receiving a big hug from Aunt Hannah before the owner was called away, prompting Rose to take Zander's small hand and lead him out to Diagon Alley again.

They got their chocolate cones, two for Zander because she was in such a good mood, and talked about how his easy-playtime-filled-life was going before she decided it was time to get him back home. James was out with a few friends tonight, but Albus was home sitting in the living room with his playbook and a butter beer when they got in. Zander seemed to be on a bit of a sugar high as he ran around his living room and excitedly told his favorite Uncle all about his day. Rose left them to it and walked into the kitchen to see if she could whip them all up something to eat for dinner. Allowing Albus to cook anything was an invitation for disaster.

"What the hell did you feed him?" Albus asked with a chuckle as he entered the kitchen while she was chopping up some vegetables for soup.

"What? I had a good day so I was in a giving mood." She stuck her tongue out at him and continued on with her task.

"You sure were and for good reason. I guess congratulations are in order, Miss…the Evening Prophet was delivered a few minutes ago and some rave reviews indeed." Rose dropped her knife in surprise and looked up to find Albus giving her a wink. His green eyes were shining with pride as he held open the Evening Prophet. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he read the words out like a commentator at one of his Quidditch matches. _"Serendipity, a depute novel by up-and-coming author Rose Weasley, is nothing short of solidifying her as literary genius. The compelling love triangle in the midst of a page turning adventure has you torn to the finest of hairs as the character's lives become your dream come true. Captivating, thrilling, heart wrenching…this novel is sure to keep your nose stuck in a book. Hogwarts' Professors are going to have a hard time keeping students up to date with their course work. Five sparks from my wand Rose Weasley!"_

Tears began to sting her eyes as Albus looked at her with pure admiration. It wasn't just the review. There was something about hearing those words as she stood in this particular apartment. "I-I…" she couldn't even form words.

"Aww, Rosie, there's no need to cry. This is good, this is amazing on all sorts of levels. You did it Rose…after years of hard work, you did it!"

She was scooped up into his arms, and as his loving supportive embrace enclosed her, she broke down completely. Albus was shocked to say the least but she couldn't do anything about it. All the feelings that she had kept trapped inside of her from the beginning of this journey as an author were bubbling to the surface. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. A group of random strangers were going to be sitting on the Hogwarts Express enjoying her novel…but the girl, the one girl who was the sole reason she worked so hard for this, would never be able to. Rose allowed Albus to lead her out into the living room, and it all felt like a déjà vu to five years ago.

Here she sat on the same exact couch, her heart clenching in disappoint, as across from her the same set of chocolate brown eyes were staring at her. The only thing that wasn't here was Kylie; the girl who once had everything until she lost her life all together. "She would've been proud of you, Rose, you know that right?"

Rose wiped up her tears as she looked up at Albus' caring green eyes. He hadn't just lost a best friend, he had lost a sister who was his brother's other half. "I've finally gotten most of my life together and she isn't even here to see it happen."

"It doesn't matter," Albus said wiping away some of her tears. "Rose, all that matters is that she knew you had it in you all along…she knew you'd be this amazing person one day. She died knowing that. It's all good."

She allowed him to hug her once again before composing herself completely to get back to the soup. Albus and Zander joined her in the kitchen to help…well mostly just eat it. She decided to leave right afterwards though, instead of staying well into the night like she usually would've. She didn't wanna risk James seeing her like this. Albus promised they'd do something soon to celebrate and she told him how much she appreciated what an amazing cousin he was, before taking the floo back to her apartment.

Tomorrow the owls would be swarming in, and she made a mental note to head over to her parents' house for breakfast in the morning. Her eyes landed on a few copies of her book that the publishers had sent over last week and the warm feeling of accomplishment took over again. Like Albus said, this was good, everything was good. Smiling to herself, Rose grabbed a butter beer and a thick wad of parchment as she made her way to her bedroom. This was her favorite time to write; the silent night, the silent apartment, and just ample amounts of time to think. She wasn't going to be a one-hit wonder. For Kylie, and for herself, she was going to keep the crowd pleasing words coming.

She had only just pulled back the covers when a sound of something being knocked over froze her solid. A cold chill ran down her spine as her hands remained frozen on her quilt. It was nearing midnight. Who the hell was coming by at a time like this?

Suddenly the thought of living alone wasn't very appealing. Her heart was hammering like crazy and a cold sweat broke across her body as a gruff voice mumbled something loudly. Oh-god, someone was robbing her and maybe something worse. Grabbing her wand tightly in her hand, Rose inched closer to the door that she cursed herself for leaving wide open. The only thing she could see was the opposite hallway wall covered in photos. Standing in the doorjamb, she held her wand out first, trying to peek into the living room. She couldn't see anything, but she was expecting as much from her awkward angle. She was scared stiff though and couldn't bring herself to inch any closer.

Then suddenly a bright light was shining in her face and she stumbled back trying to block her eyes. "Woa! I got ya!" A voice yelled and an arm held onto her waist before she could fall back onto the carpeted floor.

The voice wasn't gruff and unrecognizable anymore. In fact it was soothing and very recognizable. Opening her eyes, Rose found her blue gaze locked with an alluring set of stunning grey eyes. His blond hair was a lot shorter than he ever let be in the past, but she guessed the hot climate of Egypt could change a person. Stubble was covering his face, but it only seemed to heighten his attractiveness. He looked different, yet just like the same boy she'd known since she was eleven.

"Scorpius?"

There was his trademark charming smirk, and then…"Miss me?"


End file.
